Question: Simplify the expression. $(-6p^{4}-p^{2}+4p)(-p^{4}-3p)$
Answer: First use the distributive property. $ - 6 p^4 (- p^4) - 6 p^4 (-3 p) - p^2 (- p^4) - p^2 (-3 p) + 4 p (- p^4) + 4 p (-3 p) $ Simplify. $ 6p^{8} + 18p^{5} + 1p^{6} + 3p^{3} - 4p^{5} - 12p^{2} $ $6p^{8}+p^{6}+14p^{5}+3p^{3}-12p^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ { 6p^{8}} {+ 18p^{5}} {+ 1p^{6}} {+ 3p^{3}} {- 4p^{5}} {- 12p^{2}} $ Add the coefficients. $ { 6p^{8}} {+ p^{6}} {+ 14p^{5}} {+ 3p^{3}} { -12p^{2}} $